


brighter than sunshine

by Perks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, maybe some sterek later too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perks/pseuds/Perks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Striking. That's the first word that pops into Scott McCall's head when the blonde, curly-haired boy walks into Alpha & Beta Coffee, the bell on the door jingling quietly to signify his arrival. He is striking, and Scott immediately wants to know more.</p>
<p>(Scisaac coffee shop AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Teen Wolf fic, but I've started shipping Scisaac really hard and wasn't sure if there was a coffee shop AU for these two yet. I can actually see myself finishing this one, so if there's enough positive feedback, I might!

Striking. That's the first word that pops into Scott McCall's head when the blonde, curly-haired boy walks into Alpha & Beta Coffee, the bell on the door jingling quietly to signify his arrival. He is striking, and Scott immediately wants to know more. Then the boy steps up to the counter where Scott is trying nonchalantly (and failing) to pretend he isn't staring, runs a hand through his hair, cocks his head at the menu for a moment, and then turns to face Scott. "Hi," he grins, and Scott can't help it—he blushes.

"H-hi, welcome to Alpha & Beta, may I take your order?" Scott stammers, palms sweating.

"Well, I'd hope so," the boy laughs, and Scott immediately loves the sound. This realization makes him blush even harder, and he hopes the boy doesn't notice. He seems not to, and instead orders a caramel macchiato. Scott asks for his name (to write on the drink, of course, definitely not to say silently in his head as he fixes the boy's order, no, that would be dumb) and learns that it's Isaac. It fits him, Scott thinks, as he grabs a paper cup and his gaze sweeps across the reasonably full coffee shop, landing on Isaac's head of blonde curls. He is standing rather awkwardly against a wall, hands in his pockets, wearing a blue sweater that brings out his eyes and light skinny jeans that compliment his thin form.

"Well, I'm fucked," Scott mumbles to himself.

"McCall!" Scott's boss, Derek, says angrily. "You finished with that order yet?"

"Almost, sorry!" Scott replies, and quickly makes the drink. He heads over to the opposite end of the counter, sticks a lid on the now-hot cup, adds a cardboard heat guard, and sets it down. Then he takes a deep breath and calls out, "Isaac!"

It's only a few moments before the blue-eyed boy is back in front of Scott again, and butterflies invade his stomach as Isaac grabs the drink and places some money in his hand. With a smile, a "Thanks," and a last jingle of the bell on the door, Isaac is gone, and in Scott's hand are a few dollar bills, a quarter, a dime, and a small slip of paper. Scott just stares at it for a moment, but then his brain kicks in, and he unfolds it, heart thumping. In small, neat handwriting, it reads: _You're cute when you blush. Call me?_ A phone number follows this, and it's signed _Isaac L._ Naturally, once he reads it, Scott is blushing again, and is only brought back to reality when Derek tells him to "quit daydreaming and get back to work."

 

\- - -

"What do you MEAN, you don't know if you're going to call him?!" Scott's best friend Stiles asks increduously after school that day, once Scott had told him about the morning's occurrences and the ridiculously attractive boy named Isaac.

"I just...I dunno," Scott mumbles, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he waits for Stiles to find the keys to his Jeep.

"No. You have no reason not to," Stiles points out as they walk to the student parking lot. "You do like him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," Scott replies.

"Then it's settled—I'm going to give you a ride home, and I'm not leaving until you call him," Stiles tells him once they're in the Jeep.

"Fine," Scott sighs, and Stiles pumps a fist. "That's the spirit!"

Then he starts the car to head over to Scott's, and Scott is filled with doubt all over again.

 

 - - -

It's only a short drive to Scott's house from the school, so once they arrive, Scott claims he didn't have time to become emotionally ready to call Isaac. "Bullshit. You're just afraid of rejection. Dude, he called you cute; he _definitely_ likes you!" Stiles exclaims after a few minutes of Scott staring at the note and sighing. "Now quit being all mopey and just do it! Even if neither of you end up asking the other out, at least you can find out his last name so you can Facebook-stalk him!"

Scott gulps, and nods, and dials, squeezing his eyes shut as he presses the phone to his ear. It rings for what seems like an eternity, until a voice answers, "Hello?"

"...Isaac? Hey, it's Scott. From the coffee shop?" Scott says quickly, making wild hand motions at Stiles, who is watching him eagerly.

"Oh, Scott! Hey. So you decided to call, huh?" Isaac says, and Scott can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"I- yeah." Scott pauses, biting his lip. "I was wondering, um, what's your last name?" At this, Stiles slaps a hand to his forehead and mouths  _you're hopeless_ at Scott before getting his things and leaving the room.

"My...last name?" Isaac sounds amused. "It's Lahey. Isaac Lahey."

"Oh, okay. Great. Mine is McCall. Scott McCall."

"Alright. Well, listen, Scott McCall, this has been fun-" Scott can hear him laugh quietly at that before he continues, "but I have to go. I've got homework I need to do."

"Right. Um, me too." Scott swallows.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, then?" Isaac asks.

"Tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, at Alpha & Beta." Isaac sounds amused again.

"Oh, right! Right, yeah." Scott lets out a shaky laugh.

"Okay. Bye, Scott."

"Bye, Isaac."

_Click._

Scott hangs up as well and slowly sits on his bed, staring at the phone in his hand as if he's never seen it before. Then it rings, making him jump. He quickly puts it to his ear.

"That was quite the short phone call, Scott. How'd it go?"

"I-Stiles? How'd you know the conversation was already over?"

"I'm telepathic," Stiles responds cheekily. Scott sighs. "No, really though, it was sort of guess-and-check. If you hadn't answered, I would've just called again in, like, two minutes."

"You obviously have a lot of free time on your hands," Scott replies drily.

"Totally not the point, McCall. Anyway. Spill. Did you ask him out?" Stiles asks excitedly.

Scott frowns. "Ask him out? Are you kidding? You had to threaten me with your company before I even called the guy!"

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask you about that earlier," Stiles says. "Why were you so worried about it? You've initiated things with Allison tons of times!"

At this, Scott opens his mouth to respond, but finds he doesn't really know what to say. "...I'm not sure," he finally answers, looking down at his feet. "Maybe it's just because he's a guy? I mean, I've never liked a guy before."

"Well, as they say, there's a first time for everything, right?" Stiles says, too cheerfully.

Scott narrows his eyes. "Stiles, is there something you're not telling me?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Stiles responds. "Hey, my dad's calling me, I have to go. Good luck with Isaac tomorrow!" He quickly hangs up before Scott has the chance to call him out on the fact that he didn't hear Sheriff Stilinski's voice at all and Stiles is a terrible liar, and for the second time that day, Scott is left staring at his silent cell phone.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac returns to Alpha & Beta, and Scott isn't sure whether to kill Erica or kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a big thank you to my wonderful friend Mia (nihilnovesubsole on tumblr), who came up with the idea for, well, most of this chapter! <3   
> also, sorry this chapter's kind of short, but at least it's something, right? |D

Scott arrives at work the following morning and is instantly greeted by the smirking face of his coworker, Erica. "So," she purrs, "I heard you've finally got your eye on someone else, Scotty Boy. Someone who is the complete opposite of Allison in...well, in every way!" She barks a laugh. "Good to see you're moving on, though. Really."

Scott's jaw sets, as it usually does when someone brings up his ex, and he grumbles, "Who told you? I didn't know you talked to Stiles."

"Stiles?" Erica looks surprised, but then she laughs again. "Oh, I didn't hear it from him. Stiles told Derek, and Boyd and I-" she waves a hand in the direction of her boyfriend, who is currently making all the preparations for them to open for the morning, "just happened to be listening. You should really get Stiles to tell you him about him and Derek, by the way. Stiles is a terrible liar." At this, she turns to the door to flip the CLOSED sign to OPEN, and then smirks at Scott once more. "Oh, and Isaac also told me himself about yesterday. But don't worry—when he comes in today, I'll be sure to be in the back room or something." With that, she winks at Scott's open-mouthed expression and sashays off to find Boyd. Scott just sighs, thinking to himself, _It's going to be a long morning._

\- - -

To Scott's intense relief, Saturday mornings at Alpha & Beta are nothing short of chaotic, so he has no time to dwell on all that Erica said, or even to think about Isaac—that is, until Scott says, "Hi, welcome to Alpha & Beta, may I take your order?" for what seems like the hundredth time without looking up from the coins he's sorting in the cash register and a slightly familiar voice replies, "Well, what I ordered yesterday was good, but I'm not sure what I'm in the mood for today. What do you suggest?" Scott finally raises his eyes to the face in front of him, and it's none other than Isaac Lahey, a slight smile on his perfect face. Scott's eyes widen for a moment, and he attempts to shut the cash register so quickly that he catches his finger in the drawer.

"Ow! I mean, of course! Um, well, do you want something cold or hot? We have plenty of options for both choices," Scott blabs, and then proceeds to rattle off half the menu before an amused Isaac stops him with an, "Actually, I think I'll just have a small latte. It seems pretty busy here today, and I don't want to hold up the line."

"Okay!" Scott chirps. Isaac nods and proceeds to go stand in what Scott hopes will become his usual spot. Scott turns to the coffee maker and sees Erica wink and mouth, _Go for it, stud_ from the back room. Scott's face grows hot, and he just prays Isaac doesn't notice. He raises an eyebrow at Erica, but she just shakes her head with a knowing smile. Scott shrugs and begins brewing the coffee. As it's working its magic, he measures and heats up a cup of milk and whisks it, then proceeds to quickly pour the coffee in a mug, and the milk atop it. He adds a pinch of cinnamon to the drink, and is about to head over to the counter and call Isaac's name when—

" _I'll_ take that!" Erica says, appearing out of nowhere and snatching the warm mug from Scott's grip. At his protests, she simply flashes him a large, white grin and promises, "You'll thank me later."

Scott has no idea what she's about to do, and besides, he can't stop her without spilling Isaac's latte and probably making a huge scene, so he can only stare, horrified, as Erica swiftly scribbles on an index card, puts the mug on a small plate, and places the note next to the latte, a curl of steam rising from it. She then hurries over to Isaac and hands him the drink, leaning in to whisper in his ear as he gives her the appropriate money. Whatever it is that Erica says makes a slow smile spread across Isaac's face and his eyes find Scott's across the crowded coffee shop and God, does Scott suddenly yearn to always be on the receiving end of a smile like that. It transforms Isaac's entire face, Scott thinks; it makes his cheekbones become more prominent and his eyes sparkle and basically smiling just looks really great on Isaac. Despite his worry and anxiety about whatever the hell Erica just did, Scott can't help but smile back, and all that does is make Isaac's grin grow a little wider. Erica returns to her spot behind the counter, but not before playfully punching Scott in the arm and whispering, "Five bucks says he'll come talk to you after your shift!"

"But how would he even know-" Scott begins.

He's stopped by Erica's finger on his lips. "McCall. Shut up. You'll thank me later."

"Fine, whatever," Scott grumbles good-naturedly. Then he adds, "But I'm not paying you five dollars."

"Alright; you can repay me just by playing along when he comes to talk to you. Actually," she muses, "you probably won't need to fake anything. Just try not to act too surprised, okay?" She pats Scott on the shoulder and walks off, leaving him more confused than ever.

 


End file.
